Thankyou
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Semua itu akan terasa puncaknya jika mereka selalu ada di sini. Di dalam sini, di dalam hati kita. Birthday fic for our beloved Yesung. R&R please :D


**Little present for my beloved couple~**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Yesung as namja**

**-Kim Ryeowook as namja**

**-Another members of Super Junior**

**Genre : Family/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Semua ciptaan Tuhan, cuma mereka sayang sama saya #dibakar**

**Warning : YAOI, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPPAS!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONG WOON SUAMIKU TERCINTA \(^0^)/ #diangkut ke TPA**

**.**

**Thankyou**

**.**

**Hidup itu seperti siklus, mengalir dan terus mengalir, melewati rotasi sang waktu yang terus berputar. **

**Terkadang hidup tampak seperti sebuah pecahan kaca, tampak rumit dan menyakitkan di waktu yang bersamaan.**

**Hidup berdebur bagaikan ombak, ada saat pasang juga saat surut.**

**Hidup memiliki waktunya sendiri. Memiliki gilirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hidup akan berjalan, selama kita percaya dan mensyukuri apa yang ada, hidup akan terasa ringan seperti kapas. **

**Tidak, bukan berarti kita harus menjalani hidup dengan suka-suka. Percayalah sesuatu tak akan didapat dengan mudahnya tanpa usaha. Dan semua itu akan terasa puncaknya jika mereka selalu ada di sini. Di dalam sini, di dalam hati kita.**

**.**

**"Hahh," menghela nafas lelah. Namja bermata sipit itu meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi matanya. Kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di sandaran kursi tempat ia menunggu, backstage. Ini sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi tak sedetik pun ia bisa beristirahat sejak subuh tadi. Ayolah kawan! Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja tampan ini? Lead vocal sebuah boyband terkenal dengan suara terindah yang pernah kita kenal, Yesung tentu saja! Kalian tahu betapa sibuknya ia? Tentu! Dari wajahnya itu bisa kita simpulkan ada banyak rasa lelah yang menumpuk dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Tidak! Yesung itu tidak gampang menyerah! Sekalipun tubuhnya remuk karena kelelahan, demi kita dia sanggup melakukan yang terbaik. Demi ELF, sahabat abadi Super Junior.**

**"Yesung-ssi, giliranmu sebentar lagi. Bersiap-siap lah!" teguran seorang staff membangunkan penenangan dirinya sejenak. Sebentar lagi artis pujaan kita akan bernyanyi di stasiun TV KBS ini. Untuk kalian yang dirumah, bisakah buka channel TV kalian dan melihat senyum manis itu? Lihat dia! Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat mengenaskan berubah menjadi secerah pelangi dalam sesaat. Bukan, bukan karna ia akan di sorot ratusan kamera. Itu karna sebentar lagi dia akan berjumpa dengan kita, para fans yang sudah menanti-nantikan alunan suara merdunya.**

**Melangkahkan kaki ke atas panggung, ribuan penonton meneriakkan namanya penuh semangat. Bisa kalian lihat manisnya senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya? Semuanya tampak tulus ia lakukan. Karna memang begitulah dia. Yesung, idola kita. Idola yang selalu tersenyum bahkan disaat terburuk sekali pun. Namja tampan yang mulai menyanyikan sebuah melodi indah mententramkan hati. Semua yang dilakukannya semata-mata untuk menyenagkan hati kita. Yeah, It Has to be Us.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hyung kalian dimana?" bertanya melalui benda elektronik yang melekat di telinganya. Mengangguk paham ketika sang tertua di seberang sana memberi instruksi kemana dirinya akan melangkah. Tersenyum sejenak, mematikan sambungan telepon genggamnya dan melangkah keluar gedung. Melemparkan senyuman bagi setiap manusia yang memanggil namanya, meneriakkan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya, sebuah ucapan selamat atas bertambahnya umurnya di tahun ini. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Kalian tahu? Twitter dan segala macam jejaring sosial yang ia miliki telah banjir dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari berbagai tempat. Betapa senang rasanya dicintai banyak orang. Apalagi memiliki keluarga yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Super Junior. Yeah, walaupun ia agak sedikit kecewa di tahun ini. Bayangkan saja, mereka tinggal satu dorm tapi belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Hah, gwaencahana. Yesung memaklumi kesibukan keluarganya, atau mungkin ini hanya trik untuk mengerjainya? Apapun itu ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Asalkan semua baik-baik saja, tak masalah baginya.**

**Yesung memasuki van yang sudah siap mengantarnya. Leetuk berkata supaya si sipit itu pergi menemuinya di restoran sebelah kantor SMEnt, ingin mengajak makan siang dengan member lain ternyata.**

**Senang! Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merindukan mereka semua. Ingin memeluk mereka semua. Mulai dari yang tertua hingga sampai yang termuda. Ah, si mungil itu juga! Tambatan hatinya yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Huh, dongsengnya yang berlagak polos itu tak pernah menjadi pengucap pertama di setiap bertambah umurnya. Padahal mereka tinggal sekamar. Malang sekali~**

**Yesung melirik arlojinya sekilas. Sudah hampir pukul 3 sore. Sudah terlalu lama untuk makan siang. Kalian bertanya apa dia tidak lapar? Tentu ia lapar! Tapi seolah lapar itu terganjalkan oleh rasa rindunya yang semakin menjadi oleh para member. Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlalu sibuk dengan job pribadi, membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa.**

**"Sudah sampai," bergumam kecil sambil menuruni van. Senyum menyertai langkah yang membawanya masuk menuju restoran tepat di samping kantor managementnya berada. Bayangan hyung dan dongsaengdeul yang tersenyum menyambutnya membuat garisan di bibirnya itu melengkung semakin lebar. Ah, sudah tidak sabar~**

**"Bisa tunjukkan dimana member Super Junior berada?" tersenyum simpul, bertanya pada pelayan yang baru menyambut kedatangannya. Membalas senyum Yesung, pelayan cantik itu menunjukkan arah kemana Yesung harus melangkah. Senyum Yesung semakin lebar. Lebar, lebar dan lebar hingga pada akhirnya senyum itu surut perlahan. Pelayan itu membawanya ke sebuah meja bundar yang kosong dimana hanya terdapat piring-piring kotor sisa makanan berserakan.**

**"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, nona? Apa mereka belum datang?" bertanya sesopan mungkin. Alis Yesung tampak berkerut ketika pelayan itu menghela nafas dengan takut-takut. **

**"Maaf tuan, mereka semua sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu." Menunduk menyesal di hadapan Yesung yang membeku karena kata-kata si pelayan. Kenapa bisa? Bukankah tadi Leetuk hyung bilang...**

**"Awalnya mereka memang menunggu tuan, tapi karena tuan datang terlalu lama, mereka makan duluan. Kalau tidak salah Leetuk-ssi mengatakan ada panggilan kerja mendadak," kenapa ini? Bukankah tadi hyungnya itu yang menyuruhnya untuk datang? Lalu kenapa sekarang justru ia yang seperti orang bodoh disini?**

**Ia diam, terpaku menatap sisa-sisa piring yang berserakan dengan hebohnya di atas meja bertaplak putih itu. Pasti suasananya ramai sekali, kenapa ia tidak datang lebih cepat? Ah, iri sekali rasanya.**

**"Mian Yesung-ssi, tadi Leetuk-ssi menitipkan ini. Saya permisi," pelayan itu undur diri setelah sebelumnya memberikan selembar kertas ke tangan Yesung. Menghela nafas perlahan, membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. **

**Maafkan kami tidak menunggumu. Tiba-tiba saja Sooman-ssi memanggilku dan yang lain ada kerjaan mendadak. Ponselku low dan yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku, maaf tak sempat mengabari mu. Kau makan sianglah dulu, tagihannya tinggalkan saja biar hyung yang bayar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Yesungie~**

**Selamat ulang tahun. Mian kami telat mengucapkannya.**

**Kami mencintai mu :***

**"Hah~" kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. Kalau sudah begini apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat? Lagi-lagi hanya bisa memaklumi. Sudah sepantasnya mereka sibuk dan punya urusan mendadak sewaktu-waktu. Ini karena pekerjaan, tidak ada niat untuk mempermainkan ataupun membuatnya marah. Entahlah, Yesung bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. Hyung dan dongsaengnya sama sekali tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya, mereka mengucapkannya di dalam surat tadi. Tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Kalau di tahun-tahun lalu mereka akan mengejutkan Yesung saat bangun tidur atau tengah malam, kali ini tidak. Semuanya tampak biasa saja.**

**Bagaimana ini? Selera makan Yesung sama sekali hilang. Mungkin kembali ke dorm saja? Sebentar lagi juga sore tiba. Dengan berat hati Yesung memutar langkahnya. Huah, kakinya terasa makin berat. Ingin segera sampai dan menumbangkan tubuh ini di ranjang. Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi perihal ulang tahunnya kali ini, toh ia akan mengulangnya di tahun yang akan datang.**

**Memasuki tubuhnya ke dalam van ketika iPhone nya bergetar. Tersenyum sejenak sebelum mendengarkan sebuah suara yang begitu dirindunya.**

**"Yeoboseo?"**

**'Hyung, sedang dimana?' suara nyaring itu. Ah, sangat rindu! Betapa Yesung ingin memeluk si mungil itu sekarang. Entahlah, rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja. **

**"Sedang di jalan, sayang. Ada apa?"**

**'Mwo? Dijalan?' terpekik kaget, membuat Yesung terkikik sesaat. Bayangan wajah imut itu menari-nari dalam benaknya saat ini. Jeongmal! Bogoshippo~**

**"Ada yang salah Ryeowookie? Kenapa memekik?"**

**'Ah, a-ani hyung! Hyung bisa singgahi aku?' Yesung yakin jika saat ini Ryeowook tengah memasang tampang memelas andalannya. Jinja! Namja itu benar-benar membuat Yesung sinting sekarang!**

**"Tentu. Dimana aku menjemput mu?" lagi-lagi pekikan girang seperti tertangkap oleh telinga Yesung. Ia yakin kalau kekasihnya itu sedang lompat-lompat seperti kangguru. Ah, senyum itu muncul lagi! Manis sekali~**

**'Di Sukira, Hyung. Hyung harus cepat, kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkan hyung!' sekarang tawa Yesung sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Namjanya itu memang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara mencairkan hatinya yang sempat kusut. Ah, semakin rindu saja rasanya.**

**"Baiklah, tunggu hyung di sana ne? Bye sayang." menutup sambungan telepon dengan senyum penuh merekah. Mata yang menatap jalanan di sampingnya tak henti menampilkan binar kebahagiaan dari seorang Yesung. Ah, tidak sabar! Ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Sungguh Yesung benar-benar gila saat ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mian ahjussi, apa kau melihat Kim Ryeowook?" bertanya sopan pada seorang staff yang sedang berbenah di ruang siaran tempat si mungil biasa bekerja. Mendapat senyuman sesaat sebelum ahjussi itu membuka mulutnya.**

**"Ryeowook-ssi baru saja pulang, Yesung-ssi,"**

**Mwo? Apa katanya? Jangan bilang kalau benar ia dipermainkan oleh mereka saat ini! Tega sekali! Bahkan kekasihnya yang amat polos itu pun sudah ikut-ikutan? Aish, lumayan sakit rasanya. Ia kecewa!**

**"Boleh aku tahu dengan siapa dia pulang, ahjussi?" berusaha mengendalikan emosinya ketika ahjussi itu kembali tersenyum.**

**"Kyuhyun-ssi yang tadi menjemput Sungmin-ssi,"**

**"Baiklah, trimakasih ahjussi." tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Berjalan ke luar gedung dengan wajah kusut yang mati-matian ia tutupi. Bagaimana pun di sini ada fans yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sekecil apapun itu. Tentu saja! Yesung tidak mau membuat kita khawatir.**

**Meraih ponselnya ketika sampai di dalam van. Memencet tombol speed dial nomor 1 untuk mendengar sebuah alasan dari si polos yang sudah membuatnya ikutan kesal.**

**'Yeobosseo?' suara polos itu.. ah, tahan! Kau sedang marah yesung, ingat itu!**

**"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" datar, khas Yesung kalau sedang marah. Membuat si mungil di seberang sana takut-takut untuk menjawab.**

**"Mi-mian hyung, habisnya hyung lama sekali. Aku kan—"**

**"Lantas kau bisa pergi begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Aku sudah lelah satu harian dan menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput mu, aku bahkan belum makan sejak siang dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" oh no! Yesung kehilangan kendalinya. Tidak, bagaimanapun juga Yesung lelah. Kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana ia menahan rasa kesal satu harian ini bukan? Bagaimanapun Yesung itu bukan malaikat yang bisa memaklumi segala keadaan. Mereka juga perlu memaklumi Yesung sesekali.**

**"Hiks hiks.. Mian hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tapi—"**

**"Kau kenapa sih hyung?!" Yesung terlonjak, suara milik si mungilnya yang seperti menahan tangis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara galak milik Sungmin ketika marah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa malah dia yang dimarahi?**

**"Kenapa jadi aku? Harusnya aku yang mar—"**

**"Asal kau tahu tadi Ryeowook sakit perut! Makanya aku yang membawanya pulang duluan! Kau malah memarahinya tanpa sebab! Kau aneh hyung"**

**Tuut tuut tut**

**Oh my! Shit! Kenapa harus seperti ini?! Yesung tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ryeowookienya ternyata menahan sakit ketika menunggunya. Kenapa jadi begini, Tuhan? Rasanya ingin berteriak dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan. Ani! Dia Yesung, Yesung yang kuat! Tidak boleh menangis atas kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.**

**Rasanya ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada kado, bahkan ucapan langsung dari mulut setiap member. Sedih sekali rasanya. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan selama ini? Jika ia, Tuhan tolong maafkan dia.**

**Yesung terhenyak ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya. Sebuah pesan dari Sungmin. Jantungnya mencelos. Bagaimana ini? apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya? Dengan ragu ia gerakkan tangannya diatas ponsel.**

**Kalau sudah sampai di apartemen langsung jumpai Leetuk hyung di dorm atas. Ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.**

**Yesung, masalah sedang menanti mu!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Langkahnya terasa makin berat. Jika biasanya ia selalu mengutuk gedung bertingkat belasan yang membuatnya lelah berjalan, maka sekarang ia berharap jika gedung ini tak akan pernah berhenti sampai di langit. See? Bahkan kakinya terasa cepat sekali membawanya ke depan pintu ini. pintu dimana sang tetua sudah menunggunya di dalam sana. **

**Rasanya ini tidak adil. Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang istimewa untuknya? Kenapa malah dia yang jadi seperti tersangka dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan? Ani! Yesung bukan seperti ini! Yesung itu kuat, jadi harus bisa menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.**

**Dibukanya daun pintu dorm itu, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Sedikit heran mendapati dorm atas sepi. Jangan lagi! Aku mohon jangan lagi! Apa benar dirinya tengah dipermainkan? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin para member mau mempermainkannya sekejam ini.**

**Dialihkannya matanya ke sudut ruangan, kamar Leetuk berada dalam keadaan tertutup. Apa dia di dalam? Mencoba mengetuk kayu kokoh itu, berharap mendapat jawaban dari si empunya.**

**"Leetuk hyung, ini aku," terpaku sambil terus mengetuk, tak mendapati jawaban apapun. Membuatnya kembali menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada. Sabar Yesung, kau kuat!**

**Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, mengambil inisyatif dengan membuka pintu perlahan. Melongokkan kepala dan lagi-lagi harus kecewa mendapati ruangan kosong. Apa sebenarnya mau mereka? Apa ini trik untuk memberikan kejutan atau mereka memang sudah tak menganggap Yesung sebagai keluarga lagi?**

**Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi yang hampir saja tumpah ketika melihat sebuah proyektor menyala dengan pantulan sinar di dinding, membentuk sebuah bayangan persegi. Ragu, mendekat ke arah meja dimana proyektor yang tersambung dengan sebuah laptop mini itu terletak. Heran, bingung dan tak mengerti. Secara insting Yesung menekan sembarang tombol di laptop tersebut.**

**"Halo Yesungie!"**

**Yesung terlonjak ke belakang. Sebuah suara yang dikenalinya sebagai suara si leader muncul dari balik speaker kecil di samping laptop, bergantian dengan foto-fotonya ketika awal debut memantul di dinding.**

**"Apa kau kaget dengan semua ini? Pasti ia kan? Maafkan kami ya, itu hanya trik untuk memberikan kejutan untukmu," ada jeda sejenak dalam rekaman itu. Yesung menarik nafasnya sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Matanya menangkap pantulan dimana ia dan Leetuk sedang bersama ketika awal debut. Saat-saat dimana ia masih menjadi seorang Yesung yang sama sekali tidak dipandang publik.**

**"Kau ingat saat-saat ini Yesungie? Benar! Ini adalah saat dimana kita pertama kali debut. Wajah kita masih lucu kan? Hahaha, tampang mu dulu terlihat sangat bodoh kau tahu?!" tersenyum sejenak, setiap bagian tubuhnya mulai menikmati apa yang tersaji di depannya. Otaknya mulai melangkah ke masa lalu, kembali menjajah perjuangan kerasnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang bersinar.**

**Kembali slide di depannya bergerak. Kali ini tampak jelas di sebuah acara dimana dia meminta maaf pada Sooman-ssi karena tidak memiliki banyak penggemar. Si Yesung yang terlupakan, dulu kata-kata itu sangat populer untuknya. Ah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.**

**"Kau lihat itu? Hari itu aku begitu kasihan pada mu. Dulu kau masih sebuah bintang yang bermandikan debu, kau bukan siapa-siapa ne? Rasanya aku ingin meninju wajah Sooman-ssi ketika memarahi mu karena kau tidak memiliki penggemar. Hey, what's wrong? Itu bukan salah mu, Yesung-ah! Tapi dengan lapang hati kau mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dengan senyum kau meminta maaf kepada Sooman-ssi di hadapan publik. Kau tahu? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan leader seperti ku pun tak bisa melakukannya," menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika buliran bening itu hampir meleleh melalui sudut matanya. Entahlah, semua memori itu menyeruak begitu saja dalam otaknya. Masa-masa dimana dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Tidak! tentu saja ia tidak akan menyerah, menjadi dirinya sendiri dan terus melangkah adalah jalan satu-satunya.**

**"Yesungie kau tahu? Bagiku kau adalah dongsaeng yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Terkadang dibalik sifat konyol mu itu ada sifat yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukan oleh leader seperti ku. Trimakasih, sudah mau menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Aku sebagai leader sangat bangga memiliki dongsaeng seperti mu. Nah, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti wamil. Aku titip anak-anak ne? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi leader yang baik bagi mereka. Saengil Cukhae, Jongwoonie. God bless you ^^. Oh ia, sehabis ini kau turun ke dorm bawah ya." **

**Gelap**

**Proyektor yang tadi menyala terang berubah hitam. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap bulir airmatanya yang hampir jatuh. Hilang! Semua rasa kesal dan penatnya hilang seketika. Ah ia! Dorm bawah, ia harus kesana sekarang juga. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung berharap kalau apartemen ini hanya terdiri dari satu lantai.**

**Cklek **

**Dan di sini lah ia sekarang, di dorm tempatnya biasa beristirahat dengan sebagian anggota keluarganya. Di tempat yang kini begitu sepi tanpa penghuni. Hanya satu, sebuah proyektor dan perangkatnya yang menyala seperti tadi. Mendekati barang canggih itu dan menekan sembarang tombol.**

**Blitz **

**"HALLLO HYUNGG!" Yesung bersumpah telinganya akan meledak kalau refleknya tidak baik. di sana, di dinding luas itu terpantul bayangan dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang amat disayanginya. Ah, rindu sekali! Ingin memeluk mereka sekarang juga. Senyumnya merekah dengan kristal bening yang kembali menggenangi sudut matanya.**

**"Hyung kau kaget? Pasti tidak kan? Jelas saja! Leetuk hyung mencuri ide kami!"**

**"Ya! Jaga mulut mu bocah!" Yesung tertawa sejenak. Yang pertama tadi adalah Eunhyuk dan kalian tahu pasti siapa yang memekik tak trima itu.**

**"Hyung, pertama-tama kami ingin minta maaf sudah membuat mu pusing begini. Kami hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk hyung." kali ini Donghae berada di barisan paling depan, membuat Eunhyuk yang tertutupi memekik tak trima.**

**"Dari mana aku harus memulainya? Aku bingung hyung, selama ini kau sudah banyak berbuat baik untuk kami. Trimakasih. Hyung baik pada semua orang. Aku, dan juga kepada semua member. Hyung, trimakasih selalu ada untuk ku, saat ayah meninggal aku tak tahu akan jadi apa aku kalau tidak ada kau," dari sini Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas, dongsaengnya yang bernama Donghae itu sedang menahan tangis. Ah, si King of Tears ini, sudah mau menularkan airmatanya pada Yesung, eoh?**

**"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis? Ya ya! berhenti menangis hae-ah!" bisa Yesung dengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang membahana, kalang kabut menenangkan Donghae yang sudah tersedu di pelukannya.**

**"Hyung, jahat sekali membuat Hae menangis!" Yesung tersenyum ketika Eunhyuk menatap kamera sambil mengelus pelan kepala Donghae.**

**"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Hyung harus sehat selalu dan makin keren! Semua itu harus hyung lakukan karena telah membuat Hae menangis!"**

**"Hubungannya apa nyet?"**

**Bletak**

**"Appo Minnie hyung~"**

**"Sopanlah pada hyungmu Kyu!" Yesung tergelak seketika. Jinja! Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat mereka. Inilah keluarga yang selalu Yesung dambakan. Trimakasih Tuhan, telah mengirimkannya orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya.**

**"Anyeong hyung. Mian tadi membentak mu ne. Mian juga atas kecerobohanku. Sepertinya aku belum berhasil mengubah kelakuan anak setan itu," mengerling sesaat ke arah Kyuhyun.**

**"Ya, Minnie!"**

**"Tuh kan hyung! Aku rasa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang hyung yang baik. Tidak seperti mu hyung. Trimakasih sudah menjagaku. Walau kata orang kita tidak dekat, tapi hyung selalu mengawasi ku dari belakang kan? Aku tahu itu. trimakasih untuk tidak melupakanku dimanapun hyung berada. Trimakasih untuk semua barang pink yang hyung belikan. Hyung, yang kuharapkan dari hyung cuma satu. Jaga kesehatanmu ne? Kau berhentilah selalu membuat kami khawatir. Berhenti memperhatikan orang dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu ne? Kami menyayangi mu. Saengil chukhae ne ^^" tersenyum kembali. Tuhan betapa ia bahagia menyayangi mereka. Walau benci dikhawatirkan, kali ini Yesung senang. Banyak yang peduli padanya.**

**"Yesungie anyeong~"**

**Plak**

**"Hyung!"**

**"Jaga ucapanmu, setan!"**

**"Aishh, hyung ini semua gara-gara hyung! lihat ni, si Minnie makin lancang menjitak kepalaku. Padahal dia kan uke hyung,"**

**"Kyu, kau mau berhenti atau..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. Deathglare yang menyala-nyala itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun diam dan membuat Yesung hanyut dalam gelak tawanya. **

**"Ampun Min. Baiklah, hyung walau berat aku ingin bertrimakasih,"**

**"Kyunnie!"**

**"Baik Sungmin hyung, aku akan sopan! Huh, menyebalkan! Baiklah, dengan segenap hatiku aku ingin bertrimakasih pada mu hyung. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak suka dianggap sebagai anak-anak. Karena aku magnae di Super Junior, makanya aku sering berulah agar tidak di cap sebagai anak manja. Semua hyung disini memperlakukan ku layaknya bayi hyung, tapi cuma hyung bersikap apa adanya. Hyung memperlakukan aku sebagai Kyuhyun, bukan anak bayi atau magnae. Maafkan aku banyak merepotkanmu, hyung itu adalah orang yang paling dewasa yang pernah ku temui. Trimakasih sudah menjaga ku ketika sakit. Dan tolong, jangan membuat Minnie khawatir lagi. Jagalah kesehatanmu hyung, banyak orang menghawatirkan mu,"**

**"Huuu... Kyuhyun mau nangis~ Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca~" **

**"Monyet diam!" Yesung tersenyum, mengusap airmatanya yang telah jatuh setetes. Si evil ini! Kenapa kata-kata darinya bisa membuat setetes airmata Yesung jatuh. Padahal susah payah ia tahan sejak tadi. **

**"Satu lagi hyung! Berhentilah memberikan Minnie benda-benda pink ara? Kau tak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya kamar kami!"**

**"Kyunnie!" Dan bentakan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh juluran lidah kyuhyun.**

**"Hyung anyeong! Maaf kado dari kami hanya begini, hehe. Tadinya aku menyarankan agar memberi mu segudang keripik kentang, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka, hyung. Aku cuma ingin bertrimakasih sudah menyemangatiku selama ini. Hyung tau pasti kan? Beban tubuhku membuat beban hidupku semakin berat. Tapi ketika hyung datang dan berbagi kemaluan—"**

**"Shindong hyung! maksudmu apa berbagi kemaluan?!"**

**Bletak **

**"Appo~"**

**"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, onet yadong!" kembali Yesung tergelak dalam harunya.**

**"Maaf hyung. Pokonya terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku sangat menghormati mu hyung. Jadilah Yesung yang terus bersinar sampai kapan pun. Siwon titip salam, katanya kudanya operasi melahirkan jadi tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama mu. Saranghae hyung."**

**Blitz**

**Lagi-lagi ia terlonjak. Proyektor itu tiba-tiba mati. Mengagetkan untuknya. Bukankah masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya? Kemana dia? Bukankah ia yang Yesung tunggu sejak tadi? Atau benar dia sedang sakit seperti kata Sungmin tadi?**

**Dengan ragu dilangkahkannya kakinya ke kamar miliknya dan orang itu. membukanya perlahan ketika mendapati seisi ruangan gelap dan kosong. Aneh! Jika tadi dia bisa mendapatkan proyektor atau apapun itu, kali ini tidak ada apapun kecuali kamar tanpa penghuni. Beranjak mencari saklar lampu, menekannya dan mendapati lampu ruangan tidak menyala. Kenapa ini? Apa saklar ini rusak?**

**"Bukankah ini sangat gelap hyung?" sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal merasuki telinganya. Entahlah, suara itu seperti berasal dari setiap sudut ruangan, dan disini amat gelap. Tidak sedikitpun Yesung bisa menebak dimana namjanya berada.**

**"Bukankah di tempat seperti ini kita tidak bisa melihat apapun?" masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Mendengar dengan seksama suara yang perlahan-lahan berdatangan.**

**"Dulu seperti ini lah kita hyung. Super Junior yang masi tertutup dari mata orang-orang," jeda sejenak.**

**"Hyung tau kenapa?"**

**Kembali keheningan menyeruak.**

**"Itu karena kita dulu masih tertutup debu hyung. Dan kau adalah bintang yang paling dalam tertimbun dalam debu,"**

**Hening. Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan sunyinya angin malam yang terdengar melalui ventilasi jendela. Merasakan kilasan masa lalu yang mengalir berdesir dalam darahnya.**

**"Dan hyung tau? Ketika saat-saat emas kami sudah tiba, kami bersinar seolah bintang," Yesung menarik nafasnya sejenak.**

**"Tapi kau datang seperti lilin hyung," Yesung terdiam. Agaknya ia kurang memahami apa yang baru saja ia dengar. **

**"Kau seperti lilin hyung," sosok itu muncul! Dengan sebuah cake berukuran mini dan sebuah lilin kecil di atasnya. Datang dari pintu balkon dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Tersenyum, datang ke hadapan Yesung, menatap telak ke dalam mata namja sipit itu.**

**"Jika langit membutuhkan jutaan bintang untuk menerangi bumi, maka kami hanya butuh seorang Yesung untuk menerangi Super Junior. Sebuah lilin yang rela membakar habis tubuhnya demi menerangi keluarganya. Saengil Cukhae, Jongwoonie hyung. Saranghae~"**

**Tes**

**Setetes **

**Tes**

**Ani! Tapi dua tetes.**

**Tes tes**

**Atau mungkin tiga? Empat? Ah, tidak peduli! Bolehkah untuk sejenak saja Yesung menjadi namja yang melankolis? Ani! Dia terlalu bahagia dengan semua kejutan ini. Bolehkah Tuhan? Bolehkah ia berharap selamanya dalam kebahagiaan ini? **

**Memejamkan matanya, merasakan tangan lembut itu menghapus bulir bening matanya. Menangkap tangan itu dan mengecupnya dalam, penuh kasih. Sungguh Ryeowook tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Sikap Yesung yang seperti ini yang selalu ia suka. Sikap yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa dicintai. Sungguh senang.**

**"Hembus dulu lilinnya ne?" tersenyum simpul, mengusap sebutir air mata di pipi Ryeowook kemudian mengucap doa sejenak, beralih menghembus lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruangan yang kembali gelap ini.**

**Saling menatap lekat dalam gelap, menaut erat jari tangan Ryeowook yang bebas dari cake. Menyatukan dahi mereka dan mengecup bibir tipis itu pelan. Sungguh lembut dan ringan. Kecupan yang mampu membuat Ryeowook melayang dalam sayap kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Cinta! Ia amat mencintai namja tampan yang mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Selalu seperti ini, membuatnya merasa sangat dicintai. Ciuman yang begitu manis, sungguh! Bahkan Yesung enggan melepasnya jika kekasihnya tidak butuh udara.**

**Sungguh wajah tirus di depannya semakin imut. Dengan semburat merah yang menyembul di kedua pipi. Begitu menggemaskan. Kembali menautkan kening mereka, menatap dalam ke mata caramel yang lembut di depan sana. Tersenyum sebelum berbisik dengan lembut.**

**"Kalau aku benar lilin untuk Super Junior, maka kau adalah hadiah terindah seumur hidupku," tersipu, tersenyum menatap binar sipit itu.**

**"Gomawo." Hanya berupa bisikan kecil, membuat Yesung tersenyum begitu manis. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, mengecupi lavender pada puncak kepala si mungil.**

**Brakkk**

**"Oke! Cukup bermesraan berduanya, sekarang waktunya bermesraan beramai-ramai!" sontak Yesung dan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap ke arah member lain yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang di depan sana. Semua tersenyum, saling melempar kebahagiaan sebelum manusia-manusia itu berbaur dalam satu pelukan. Mencurahkan rasa sayang dan kasih dalam setiap pelukan.**

**.**

**Selamanya, aku hanya menginginkan mereka tetap di sampinku. Ani! Di hatiku. Bagiku, kapanpun siklus itu mengalir, dimanapun roda itu berputar dan berapa lamakah ombak itu pasang surut, semua itu tak masalah.**

**Gwaenhana, karna mereka, kalian dan juga Tuhan, ada bersamaku.**

**Terimakasih.**

**Kuucapkan dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, untuk semuanya. Semua yang mendengarkan kata hatiku. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku, mencintai kalian ^^**

**.**

**TAMAT TEMAN TEMAN :')**

**Anyeoonggggggg~ Jangan gebukin aku plis *sujudsujud***

**Ini ff author sempatin buatnya dalam jangka waktu 5 jam, jadi maaf kalo gimana gitu trus typo juga maap ya ^^. Author Cuma pengen buat ff untuk suami tercinta kok~ *digiling* maksud saya Appa saya tercinta.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA \(^0^)/ **

**Semoga makin sayang dan cinta sama umma, sama saya dan dongsaeng2 saya XD.**

**Pokonya yang terbaik buat appa deh~ *cipok Yesung***

**Nah, teman-teman ku yang tersayang, bagi yang menunggu Oh My Gosh maap ya, tahan napsu dulu. Author tanggal 27 ujian blok *trus?* jadi ga bisa apdet dulu :'( *dilempar* maap ya~ maap banget.**

**Oke deh, minta doanya ne buat ujian. Kalo didoain, mudah2an omg nya bisa segera dilanjutin deh~ *gajanji#plak**

**Seperti biasa, makasi buat yang uda mau baca, makasi buat yang uda nyempet2in baca, makasi yang mau riview, makasi juga para silent reader, siapapun kalian makasi banyak :D *cipok***

**Ok minna-san, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW! *kecupbecek***


End file.
